Opposites Attract
by Naturana
Summary: He's a cop, she's a gang member. He is hiding her, from his own men. Sasuke Uchiha, the chief Officer on the force, is hiding Sakura Haruno, of the most wanted gang, in his home. Is it a trap? What happens to these two while Sakura hides? Fulll Sum inside


**Summary:**** She's a gang member. He's a chi****ef cop. What happens when he protects her from his own men? Sasuke ****Uchiha****, the most trusted cop on the force, and most reliable guy when it came to catching criminals is hiding Sakura Haruno, a member of the most dangerous, most want****ed gang in all regions. Sakura doesn't trust Sasuke one bit. She accepts hiding but she won't let her guard down ****for a second**** What's the real reason Sasuke is protecting her? Does he want to turn her in last minute? Is he planning to bring the rest of the gang to attempt rescuing Sakura and arrest them at once? ****Or….is it something else?**** Read and find out! (p.s****: this is all through Sakura's point of view)**

**Opposites Attract**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

I was running as fast as I could through the harsh winds and hard falling rain. The backpack I had wasn't helping me at all…but I needed the extra clothes.

"Don't lose her!" I herd one of the cops shout.

Why did I have to be there?! I could've came later!

"There she is! Don't let her get away!"

I ran through the woods breathing heavily. I jumped over the creek. I herd barking. Oh god they got the hounds after me! I'm a goner! I saw a little cottage appear. I ran past the trees. My arm rubbed against a tree. This stings. I felt something run down the side of my arm. Dammit! They'll catch me for sure now!

"I herd her go this way!"

"She's in trouble now! If he comes out we'll finally have her!"

I ran past a thorn bush. Dammit! I got a cut on my leg! I tripped over a vine and fell in something spikey! God dammit what's with all the spikes?!!!! Whose house was this?

"I think she's here!"

"What's going on?!" I turned my head slightly, it was the chief. The cop my gang has been running from.

"Sasuke-sama! We've been chasing the Akutsuki girl here. We think she might be hiding in your yard."

"Go back home. If I spot her I'll turn her in."

"Arigato Sasuke-sama!" The two cops chasing me turned and ran to where ever their houses probably were.

I saw the chief turn towards me. Did he know I was hiding?! I crawled against a tree. I was cornered. I couldn't escape. He was closing in on me! That's it! I'm done for! I closed my eyes. It stung. I got mud on my face.

"You ok?" I herd him say. I opened my eyes. Sasuke, the chief and most hated guy in my gang. I didn't say anything. I opened my eyes but it was hard. The mud was starting to get in them.

"You're safe now. No need to run anymore." I felt his hand touch my face, wiping away the mud from my eyes.

"Go on! Turn me in!" I snapped. He doesn't need to act nice for me to allow him to turn me in! He's the most trusted cop on the force! He knew how to bring criminals in the cells! My gang knows all of his tricks….but this has to be a new one!

"Calm down. I'm not turning you in. It's cold out here. Let's get you inside, and dry you off." He grabbed my arm trying to help me up. I pulled it away.

"I don't need to go in your house! I know it's a trap!"

"Just listen to me! I know you don't deserve to be turned in…..Sakura, just trust me!"

He….knew my real name?! How? I was known as 'Poison' or 'Emerald' in the gang. No records of my real name were ever found! I was known as 'Poison' in the gang because my pink hair looked like it was the color of poison. I never got that. I thought poison was purple. But whatever. 'Emerald' was used when we were in disguise and walked among the public to see what our next target would be.

"My name isn't Sakura!" I snapped.

"Quit yelling. I know that's your name. If it makes you comfortable, I'll call you 'Poison' or 'Emerald'"

It was dark but I could tell he was smirking a little bit.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TURN ME IN AND JUST SAVE YOURSELF TIME?!"

"Keep it down. I told you I'm not turning you in! Do you want help or not?!"

I was famished, parched, bleeding, freezing, covered with dirt, and tired. I could really use a place to stay….but is it worth it? Should I take the risk of being turned in and go with the head cop into his house? Where he could probably call the rest of his men and take me away while I sleep? I don't give a damn. I'll take the chance. I need food, water, a place to sleep, some warm clothes, and a place to clean myself.

"O-ok….I'll accept your invitation to help me….but I'm gonna keep a sharp eye on you!"

"Understandable. Let's go and get you cleaned up inside."

It was still raining. Sasuke got up. I tried standing up but my legs were in pain. I couldn't stand on my own. I tried standing up but I fell to the ground again. Sasuke knelt down and picked me up bridal style. Wow he was strong. Can I really trust this guy?

He took me inside his house. It was more of a cabin actually. This is probably where he lured most criminals and turn them in. When I ran to the yard of this place I thought an elderly couple or innocent people lived here. Not the head cop. That's probably what made it easy for him. He sat me down on a wooden rocking chair. What the hell? Why would he……Ohhhhh. This is so incase he's out it gets criminals thinking it's a home for an old person. He's smart….More the reason for me to watch him closely.

"Let me take a look at your leg. It must be in bad condition if you couldn't get up." He said placing a stool in front of me.

"It stings like hell…." I placed my foot on it.

I allowed him to roll up the pant's leg and examine my leg. I injured myself worse than I thought. I couldn't tell if it had skin anymore. There was blood still dripping and the cuts were long….and deep if I should add. Really painful.

"This should sting only a little." He started putting medicine on it. I tried hard not to scream. I've been in worse situations before. Getting medicine put on dirty cuts was nothing compared to running out of the jaws of one of those cop mutts.

**FLASHBACK**

"POISON, HURRY!" shouted Kisame, one of the members of my gang.

Deidara and I were running like shit to get away from the hounds. The cops were right on our trail. The dogs were let loose and we were running like hell to get over that fence with the bag of gems we just stole. The bags were kinda heavy and slightly slowed us down. Deidara took a chance and threw his bag over the fence. Lucky throw. It made it over and Deidara was ready to jump on the fence. I took my short hair ribbon that I always tied so it looked like it had a noose at the end. As I ran I took the ribbon and tied it around the bag then tied the other end to my hand. I did that all without looking. It was part of the training my gang did.

"On 'three' we jump. Got it Poison?" Deidara said as we got closer to the gates.

"Got it!"

"One….two….THREE!"

I jumped up on the fence but I didn't get as much air as Deidara did so I had more climbing to do. The dogs were closing in on us. Deidara and I started climbing quickly. One of the hounds opened it's mouth and was able to catch my leg in it's mouth. I kicked my leg wildly trying to get that damned mutt off. I could feel it's jaws cutting the skin. God dammit!

"POISON!" Deidara screamed in concern.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH! GET OFF ME DAMNIT!" With luck I was able to kick the mutt off. I struggled to get over the fence. The cops were starting to get into view. Deidara and I jumped over the barbed wire part. I couldn't really jump. It was more of a strong pull and push. I couldn't move my leg.

"GET UP POISON!" Kisame called.

I struggled to get up. I couldn't move the leg. Deidara stopped turned around and picked me. He carried me to our get away car. The bag of jewels was still attached to my wrist. The doors were slammed and bullets were hitting the windows. When will those dumb cops learn? Our rides always have bullet proof windows.

Deidara sat me next to him. I pulled up my pants leg to see the damage.

"Holy shit. That looks bad." Deidara said.

"God…if that damn mutt didn't get a hold of me then we would've been able to escape without a single bullet touching the car." I said putting pressure on the wounds with my finger.

"Maybe they're being fed something new. They never were that fast before." Itachi said. He was the older brother of the head cop. Itachi was a great member to the gang. They say I was one of the best. I don't get why….I always thought guys thought girls were weak. I'm the only girl in the gang.

"I bet your brother is trying all he could to catch us Itachi." Kisame said while driving. We never drove by speed limit. The cops were still on our tail right now. We were off road taking the long way to our hideout. When we take the long way, we take a detour and lose the cops so they can't find us. It still works.

"I won't be surprised if he gave the dogs steroids." Deidara joked. We all laughed. It didn't last long, Kisame had to take the sharp turn that will lose the cops.

"We'll make sure we put something on the wound Poison." Deidara said seriously.

"Alright."

"You won't be able to walk for a while though." Kisame said while driving along the curvy road.

"WHAT?!"

"Poison, the cops know that you can't walk. If they see 'Emerald' in crutches or limping then they'll figure out it's you!" Itachi explained.

"Makes sense…."

"While you're at the hideout, you could count the gems." Deidara said playfully.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sasuke was done putting medicine on my leg.

"How'd you get all those cuts?" He asked me.

"Why the hell should I tell you anything?!"

"This isn't like the interrogation room Sakura."

"I TOLD YOU MY NAME WASN'T SAKURA!"

"UNLESS YOU WANT ME CALLING MY MEN ON YOU I SUGGEST YOU ANSWER ME!" He threatened. Crap….this sure feels like the interrogation room….or at least what I've seen on television…My whole gang always watched cop shows. Why? Because we learn the different strategies those cops will use to catch us!

"Fine…." I hate this guy, "I was running from those other cops….As I ran, I went pass a lot of thorn bushes. I'm not the one to stop when in pain."

"I know. I herd about the time you continued climbing that fence after one of our hounds had its jaws through your skin."

"What are you giving those mutts? Steroids?!"

"No….we just train them. Did my brother say I was giving his dogs steroids?" He smirked.

"What do you mean '_his'_ dogs?" Itachi would've brought his pets into the gang! He wouldn't have given them to his brother/ our enemy.

"When he joined the Akutski, he left his dogs behind. He killed our parents so they couldn't say how disappointed they were. His dogs were left behind and they stayed with me for years."

"Now I know what he had to do to get in…."

"What did you have to do?"

"That's none of your business!" I don't need to tell this guy shit, "I know what you're trying to do! You're trying to play the nice guy, trying to gain my trust. Then at last second, you'll put me in cuffs and see if my gang will come back to save me, then trap them all at once!"

"Why would I need to use an innocent person to lure them here?"

"INNOCENT?! IS SEARCHING FOR US TWISTING YOUR BRAIN?! I'M PART OF THAT GANG! THERE IS NO INNOCENCE IN THERE!"

"Fine. If you're guilty then I should call the guys to take you to where guilty people belong!"

"YOU'RE GONNA DO IT ANYWAYS!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU HIDING ME HERE?!"

"BECAUSE I KNOW YOU'RE INNOCENT!"

"W-what…..?" How? They've been leaving stuff from me at the scenes to get me back…how does he know….?

"I did some research. I noticed that a month ago, 'Emerald' wasn't hanging around her friends anymore. Then I found that 'Poison' was never with the Akutski for the past crimes. They've been using your hair to frame you."

"You found all that out when I left….and you still let them chase me?!"

"I tried telling them you were innocent for the past crimes. They didn't believe me. I didn't believe myself for a second."

"So that's why you were the only one not chasing me…..and that's why you-"

"Saved you from a death sentence." He completed. I was gonna say told the other cops to leave…

"Either way, I'm still guilty for other crimes."

"Yes but you have been trying so hard to repent for your crimes. You've cleaned the lake, placed trash cans in the park and even cleaned that up. You've done so much I can't let you be given the death sentence." He Paused, "But I don't understand why you were seen at that murder scene."

"It was….the person that was murdered…"

"What interested you about the person?"

"She was a friend of mine. A childhood best friend….she succeeded her childhood dream of becoming a detective."

"I can't trust you are telling the truth about this."

"The person murdered" I stood up. As painful as it was I wasn't going to describe my friend sitting down, "She had shoulder length brown hair, five foot six, birth place in America, slightly tan skin, blue eyes, and her name was Luna Jones. Am I right?" I smirked. The whole time I spoke I was pacing back and forth.

"I see you know a lot about the girl. Now answer me this: Why was she the Akutsuki's target?"

"They want to get back at me…..I left the gang but they didn't want me to. I was the best member in the gang. I knew everything about the gang. They knew that since I had left, I would go to the cops. So they started doing their own research about me. They found that Luna was my best friend from childhood. They wanted to use her. So they killed her as a warning. They told me that if I don't go back, they'll continue to kill the ones I held so dearly."

"But why was there evidence of you at the crime scene?"

"When I joined, my hair was to my mid back. When I joined, I had to cut it shoulder length."

"So they kept the locks and placed them at the scenes."

"Yeah…I've been running ever since I dropped out." I sat back down.

"Why did you leave?"

"I don't need to tell you!" What the hell is his problem?! I won't tell him anything! He doesn't need to know why I quit. He doesn't need to know anything about the group either!

"It's getting a bit late. I'll make some food, while you clean off. You can use my clothes."

"I don't need to….I've got some extra in my bag." I took the backpack I had to the bathroom.

I took a nice warm shower. This felt good. I haven't taken a warm shower in weeks. I would've if I wasn't hiding from the law…..What am I doing relaxing?! Right now he could be calling his troops to let them know I'm here! No! I gotta stay sharp! I dried off and put on the spare clothes I had. It was one of my disguise outfits: capris with a black hoody.

I got out of the bathroom and watched carefully. Something smelt good. Chicken? No! Lamb.

I walked out of the bathroom. Sasuke had laid out a nice lamb dinner. That looked so good!

"Come on. Eat up there's more than enough." Sasuke invited. I might have to go along with this for a while….I'm a great actress I can make it look like I'm letting my guard down.

I sat down across from him and started eating. This was so good! I love it! I was so hungry. After I finished eating Sasuke took the plates and cleaned them.

"I have another room you could sleep in." He said. He led me to the guest room of his cabin. His cabin is pretty big. The bed looked nice and neat. I sat down on it. The mattress was comfortable.

"We might have to get you some new clothes….."

"I'm not going out in public!"

"I know that….make a list of your clothe sizes and I'll see what I can find."

"If you're gonna be doing my shopping, I suggest you get me something that isn't pink, girly, or with anything happy." I needed the darkness. If I had to make a quick get away I needed to camoflauge myself.

"Ok…..How's your leg feeling?"

"It feels better."

"That scar on your leg. Where'd you get it?" He started kneeling down to get a closer look at the scar I got for trying to jump the fence from the hideout.

"I don't want to talk about it….."

"Fine. Get some rest Sakura…" Is he waiting for me to tell him not to call me that? Whatever…I'm too tired to yell anymore….

I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


End file.
